Beast
The Beast is the male character of Beauty and the Beast. Voice Actors: #Robby Benson - English #Koichi Yamadera - Japanese #Arturo Mercado - Spanish The Beast played Scud in Animated Children Animal Story (SlimandRosieFan360 Version) He is a Dog The Beast played Mufasa in The Balto King He is a lion. Beast played Cliegg Lars in Star Wars (170 Movies Style) Beast played Tom "Slime" Toomey in Deadly Friend (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) He is Paul Conway's best friend Beast played Ranjan's Father in The Children Book 2 Beast played Vector the Crocodile in Dumbo X (AKA Sonic X) Beast played Gordon the Big Engine in Dumbo the Blue Elephant & Friends Beast played Zuba the Lion in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Beast played Tom in All Childrens Go to Heaven 2 Beast played Edmond's Father in Rock-a-Orinoco Beast played Bill in Help! I'm a Children Beast played Chewbacca in Star Wars (Mistercartoonmovie Style), Rabbit Wars, Human Wars and Star Wars (Princess Rapunzel Style) He is a wookiee Beast played Tucker's Dad in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Beast played Homer Zuckerman in Maid's Forest (aka Charlotte's Web) Beast played King William in The Mouse Princess (Disney and Sega Style) Beast played Batman in The Mammal Movie Beast played Baloo in The Castle Book Beast played the Great Owl in The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) Beast played the Ghost of Christmas Past in Trent's Christmas Carol Beast played the Iron Giant in The Iron Beast Beast played Simba in The Beast King He is a lion Beast played Shrek in Beast (Shrek) He is an ogre Beast played William in Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Disney and Sega Style) Beast played Darth Vader in Star Wars (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) and The Cartoon Wars He is a Sith Lord Beast played The Unmasked Darth Vader in Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) He is an Ex-Sith Lord Beast played King Hubert in Sleeping Beauty (BlossomxHogarth Huges Style) Beast played Alan in A Horstachio in Central Park Beast played Nemo's Parents in Little Jamie: Adventures in Slumberland Beast played King in Tangled (Disney and Sega Human Style) Beast King of of Arendelle in Frozen (Disney and Sega Human Style) Beast played Dr. David Q. Dawson in The Great Aardvark Detective He is a mouse Beast played Tantor in Dimitrizan He is an elephant Beast played Lucifer in Charityrella He is a cat Beast played Tick-Tock Crocodile in Lawrence Pan He is a crocodile Beast played The Cave of Wonders in Kaaladdin He is a cave Beast played Pumbaa in The Spider King He is a warthog Beast played The Fiddler in Beast on the Roof He is a Fiddler Beast played SkyTrain Mark I #110 He is a playable with Nicole Desaulniers Beast played SkyTrain Mark I #126 He is a crows nest Beast played SkyTrain Mark I #141 He is a non-playable Portrayals: *In Beauty and the Tyrannor Beast was played by Tyrannor *In SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) Beast was played by Flower *In Beauty and the Fox Beast is played by Adult Tod. *In Beauty and the Mufasa Beast is played by Mufasa *In Beauty and the Bear Beast is played by Baloo *In Beauty and the Mermaid and its Broadway version, he is played by Ariel in her mermaid form. But when she plays Prince Adam, she appears in her human form. *In Beauty and the Blue Dog Beast was played by Huckleberry Hound *In Beauty and the Sweetums Beast was played by Sweetums *In Beauty and the Tiger he was played by Shere Khan. *In Beauty and the Simpson he was played by Homer Simpson *In Beauty and the Peter Pan he was played by Peter Pan *In Beauty and the Lion (Lord Ralphie Style) he was played by Simba *In Beauty and the Orangutan he was played by King Louie *In Beauty and the Scarecrow he was played by The Scarecrow *In Beauty and the Whale he was played by Bailey *In Beauty and the Horse he was played by Quick Draw McGraw *In Beauty and the Snowman he was played by Frosty the Snowman *In Mermaid and the Snake he was played by Kaa *In Beauty and the Hyena he was played by Banzai *In Beauty and the Aardvark he was played by Arthur Read *In Beauty and the Circus Elephant he was played by Dumbo *In Beauty and the Demigod , he was played by Maui . *In Beauty and the Llama he was played by Llama Kuzco. *In Beauty and the Plant, Beauty and the Plant: The Enchanted Christmas, and Beauty and the Plant: Audrey's Magical World, he is played by Audrey II Gallery: Beast in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Beast in Beauty and the Beast (1991) Beast in Beauty and the Beast 2 The Enchanted Christmas.jpg|Beast in Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas Beast in Beauty and the Beast 3 Belle's Magical World.jpg|Beast in Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World Beast in Beauty and the Beast (2017).jpg|Beast in Beauty and the Beast (2017) Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7580.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7590.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7755.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg 640px-Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7693.jpg Beast pose.jpg Beast.jpg Beast (BATB).jpg The-Beauty-and-the-Beast-Trailer-Hand-mirror.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3918.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters Category:Fathers Category:Brown Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Kings Category:Gallery Category:Belle and Beast's Ohanna Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Monsters Category:Angry Characters Category:Zoo Category:Beasts Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Wolfs Category:Ugly Characters Category:Characters who die by stabbing Category:Autistic Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Creatures Category:Princes Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Characters who have horns Category:Autism Category:Mean Characters Category:Gruff Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Descendants characters Category:Characters voiced by Robby Benson Category:Disney and Sega Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Vinnytovar